De l'autre côté du tableau
by kitsu-d'angelo
Summary: Berwald était un homme qui n'avait jamais connu l'amour. A cause de son visage, et de son tique. Il finit par s'enfermé dans la peinture face a une toile aussi belle qu'étrange.


De l'autre coté du tableau.

Corrigé par Kongeriget Danmark, le meilleur danish que je connaisse.

Fic fantastie que j'ai eu soudainement envie d'écrire.

Pairing : Sufin.

Enjoy.

###########***

La pluie diluvienne noyait la petite ville d'Orebro en une sombre nuit de novembre. Le grand château aux pierres grisâtres imposait son énorme silhouette sur la cité suédoise.

Dans les rues serpentaient deçà delà une foule de piétons pressés qui couraient et se bousculaient à tout va.

Au milieu de cette fourmilière humaine, un homme marchait, tête basse, sortant d'une soirée organisée par son patron. Il faisait fi de la pluie et de l'agitation du peuple. Il avançait, lentement , le regard sombre et les lèvre closes.

Les gens s'écartaient naturellement de son chemin, le laissant passer avec crainte quand celui-ci arrivait à leur hauteur.

Il soupira.

Son air intimidant ne l'avait jamais quitté. Depuis son entrée à l'école et jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Même au restaurant où il travaille, il ne doit jamais quitter les cuisines à cause de l'effet angoissant que son regard provoquait chez les clients.

Il avait maintenant vingt-cinq ans et vivait seul. Pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais connu l'amour. Il ne savait pas draguer ; et lorsque quelqu'un commençait à lui parler, il le fixait intensément, sans mauvaise intention, mais cela suffisait à terroriser le jeune homme.

Car oui, Berwald, tel est son nom, n'était point attiré par la gente féminine.

Il arriva devant chez lui et entra sans demander son reste. Un jappement joyeux l'accueillit avec enthousiasme, ce qui arracha un sourire tendre au blond. Il câlina le petit chien pelucheux avant de quitter le hall d'entrée, laissant dans son sillage quelques flaques qu'il s'empressa de nettoyer une fois débarrasser de son manteau.

La demeure était magnifique, des meubles de bois sculptés décoraient l'intérieur avec goût tandis que les tableaux, peints de sa main, ajoutaient douceur et sensibilité.

Il jeta un regard sur son appartement. Il lui semblait si vide.

Il s'installa sur le canapé en soupirant lourdement. Il était las de la solitude, fatigué que personne ne soit-là pour l'attendre quand il rentre du travail, fatigué de ne pas trouver LA personne.

Il se sentit de plus en plus déprimé et baissa la tête. Il resta immobile un moment, pestant contre son visage, pestant contre les habitants et pestant contre son tique de langage.

Car oui, non content d'avoir un regard trop intimidant pour le commun des mortels, on lui avait aussi fait grâce qu'un souci de prononciation des voyelles. Joie.

Il grogna encore, et se tint la tête entre les mains. Il en avait marre.

Il sentit alors qu'on lui tirait la manche vers le bas. Le blond leva le nez et tomba sur le petit Hanatamago qui le fixait avec un regard inquiet. Dans sa gueule dépassait un bout de bois étrange que Berwald reconnu tout de suite. Son pinceau.

A chaque fois qu'il se sentait triste, le petit chien lui apportait son pinceau, car quand le blond s'adonnait à sa passion, il semblait plus rayonnant, heureux.

Il s'en saisit et remercia Hanatamago avant de se lever en douceur et de se diriger vers son atelier. Il ferma ses volets et alluma ses lampes halogènes.

Il resta interdit pendant un moment... que faire ? Il n'avait pas envie de peindre quelconque paysage. Les natures mortes ne l'enchantent pas plus que ça. Il ne restait que le portrait, mais de qui...

Le chien jappa vigoureusement et couru vers une toile immaculée, immense. De la taille d'un homme, large de trois mètres. Berwald eu un regard inquiet. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir acheté une toile de ce gabarit. Et quand bien même, il n'aurait jamais pu la faire passer tout seul jusqu'ici.

Il haussa les épaules, il avait dû oublier, voila tout. Il se dirigea vers sa trouvaille et l'inspecta. Il pourrait faire un portrait de pied, mais de qui.

Le petit chien fixait intensément la toile, il s'assit devant elle et pencha sa tête vers la droite, puis vers la gauche comme pour entendre quelque chose.

Puis il fixa Berwald qui finit par prendre une décision. Il peindrait le portrait de l'homme de ses rêves. Même s'il n'existe pas, il avait soudainement très envie de se laisser aller à cette fantaisie.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant dans ses désirs les plus profonds.

Mécaniquement, sa main se leva et il traça.

Les contours du visage étaient assez arrondis, la forme des épaules indiquait que l'homme était frêle et assez petit. Le visage de Berwald s'illumina. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

Minuit sonna, mais il n'en n'avait cure.

Il continua.

##############******

Les contours du corps ainsi que les vêtements avaient été tracés. Le jeune homme sans visage était de trois-quart, sa première main pendait le long de son corps tandis que la seconde était repliée contre sa poitrine.

Il était vêtu d'un pantalon bleu comme le ciel et d'un t-shirt blanc. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas encore les détails, on pouvait deviner une fine musculature et des épaules peu larges.

Berwald sourit, avant de tousser à trois reprises. Il regarda l'horloge de bois située derrière lui. Les aiguilles indiquaient quatre heures. Il soupira. Il avait travaillé plus vite que prévu.

Il déposa son pinceau un moment et se gratta la tête.

Il se sentait poisseux et plein de sueur.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas étrangement trainant et retira ses vêtements.

L'eau de la douche lui fit un bien fou. Il grogna de bien -être avant de commencer à se savonner.

La peinture sur ses mains s'effaça, laissant place à sa peau laiteuse. Il se laissa rêver, imaginant le jeune homme sans visage.

Il imagina sa voix, un peu fluette et douce.

Il imagina la douceur de sa peau.

L'eau continuait de couler pendant un moment, lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé attira son attention. Il sortit de la douche et passa une serviette autour de ses hanches avant de se rendre dans la cuisine d'où provenait le bruit.

Le petit Hanatamago geignait devant sa gamelle vide à coté d'un bocal à épices qu'il avait dû faire tomber. Berwald leva un sourcil, le chien n'avait jamais réclamé à cette heure de la... nuit ?

Les rayons du soleil traversaient les rideaux, on ne pouvait décemment pas être la nuit.

Il aurait donc travaillé jusqu'à quatre heure de l'après-midi ? Incroyable !

Heureusement qu'on était en weekend et qu'il ne bossait pas. Il s'empara de la boite de croquettes et lui en servit pour une semaine.

Il s'étira et alla se coucher.

#############***

*Toc toc toc*

-Veuillez entrer.

-Ve~ Bonjours patron.

-Hahaha ! Voyons Feli, appelle-moi Mathias comme tout le monde ! En plus on est mardi ! C'est jour d'affluence ! Une belle journée donc pas de chichi !

-M... Mathias, je... nous avons un problème...

Le Danois leva la tête, intrigué.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ve~ C'est Berwald, ça fait deux jours qu'il n'est pas venu...

############ »***

-... wald ... Berwald.

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent sur une plaine magnifique. Il chercha un moment autour de lui pour savoir où il était. Il entendit alors un murmure, comme si on l'appelait dans son esprit.

-Berwald...

Le Suédois chercha d'où pouvait venir la voix. Il se tourna sur lui-même avant d'apercevoir une silhouette bleue au loin.

La forme, vaguement humanoïde lui tendit la main.

-Viens... viens me rejoindre ... Berwald.

Le blond ne sut pas pourquoi mais obéit. Il marcha de plus en plus vite avant de se mettre à courir.

Il se rapprocha vite de la forme, et Berwald finit par reconnaître le jeune homme qu'il peignait.

Sans visage.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux soudainement. Il n'était plus dans la clairière mais bien dans son appartement. Devant son tableau inachevé.

Berwald s'effraya. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Avait-il été somnambule ?

Il secoua sa tête et regarda le portrait. Son sourcil se leva.

Le jeune homme était de face, ses deux bras sur ses hanches. Il semblait s'impatienter.

Berwald se demanda s'il n'avait pas en train d'halluciner. Puis il secoua la tête : fichu Mathias et ses soirées alcoolisées ; le voila sujet à des hallucinations ! Machinalement, il s'empara du pinceau et commença à tracer les détails des vêtements. Puis plus vigoureusement, traça la chevelure.

Blond clair, un brin plus long que les siens, chaque mèche semblait douce au toucher.

Comme hypnotisé, le Suédois tendit la main et caressa la toile. La douceur de la matière lui rappelait effectivement celle d'une chevelure. Une texture douce qui glisse entre les doigts.

Il retira alors vivement sa main comme s'il venait de se brûler. Que faisait-il ? Quelle était cette sensation ? Il toucha à nouveau la toile et sentit une sensation d'humidité. La peinture n'avait pas encore séchée.

Il se secoua puis se saisit d'un pinceau plus fin.

D'un geste habile et lent, il traça le contour de la bouche. Un sourire apparut de plus en plus sur le visage du jeune homme. Berwald lui sourit en retour puis commença à peindre les détails des lèvres.

Doucement, avec un mouvement lent tel que l'on pourrait qualifier de sensuel, il passa le pinceau sur la lèvre inférieure du portrait. L'instrument la caressa doucement, aussi chastement qu'un premier baiser. Berwald se mordit la lèvre. Il glissa ensuite sur le haut de la bouche, leur donnant un aspect rougit, adorable.

Il leva le poignet et traça le nez.

Un petit nez fin légèrement relevé que le Suédois pourrait aisément qualifier de « m'gnon ».

Le blond sourit à sa peinture avant de sentir un violent coup de fatigue. Il leva la main vers sa tête et se gratta... Il se sentait a nouveau poisseux.

Etrange...

Il posa son pinceau, se rendit à la salle de bain et prit une bonne douche chaude. Quand il eut fermé le robinet, il prit la serviette et se dirigea vers le miroir...

Là, il prit peur.

Ses traits étaient tirés, son regard morne et fatigué, sa peau d'une pâleur fantomatique et, pire que tout, il était vraiment très maigre.

Il se massa les tempes, que lui arrivait-il ?

Il se dirigea vers son lit et s'endormit en se promettant de remédier à tout cela demain.

##########****

*Toc toc toc*

-Entrez !

-Patron, je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais je crains que nous ayons un problème...

-Tu peux m'appeler Mathias, Kiku... Un problème tu dis ?

-O... Oui monsieur Mathias, c'est monsieur Berwald... Cela fait une semaine qu'il est absent...

Le Danois se massa les tempes.

-Boarf, il doit être malade. Ce doit être dû à la soirée alcoolisée. Quel chochotte ! Laissons le jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. S'il ne se montre toujours pas, passé ce délai, j'irais le chercher moi-même.

##########***

-... Wald ... Berwald.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait à nouveau dans la plaine. Une légère brise lui fouettait le visage. Il inspira.

-Berwald ?

La voix venait de derrière lui. Lentement, il se retourna.

Le jeune homme lui faisait face, sans yeux, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, entourant son doux visage. Il souriait tendrement au Suédois qui se sentait perdu . Malgré tout, Berwald lui sourit en retour.

Le jeune homme leva alors lentement la main et caressa dans un geste tendre la joue du Berwald. Celui-ci se saisit de la main chaude et la porta à ses lèvres.

Il ferma les yeux, embrassa les doigts fins et resta ainsi un moment qui lui sembla une éternité.

Un jappement aigu le surprit. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux.

Il se trouvait à nouveau dans son atelier.

Le petit chien piétinait, avant de s'assoir au pied du tableau, regardant son maitre d'un air impatient.

Berwald se passa une main sur le visage avant de regarder son tableau ...

Il recula d'un pas.

Le jeune homme du tableau était toujours de face, mais légèrement penché en avant. Une main posée sur sa cuisse. De l'autre, il pointait du doigt l'endroit où devrait se trouver ses yeux. Il était souriant.

Berwald resta pétrifié... Il était impossible qu'il hallucine cette fois-ci. Il prit peur. Qu'était-ce que cette sorcellerie ?

Il recula encore d'un pas. Devait-il vraiment finir cette toile ? Que lui arriverait-il si c'était le cas ?

Un mouvement interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

Lentement mais clairement, le jeune homme du portrait se redressa. Il perdit son doux sourire pour une moue malheureuse. Il se tourna de trois quart et baissa la tête. Hanatamago commença alors a geindre de désespoir.

Plus que la peur, Berwald eu mal au coeur en voyant la réaction du garçon. D'un pas mal assuré, il s'approcha du tableau. Sa main saisit le pinceau fin et il commença à mélanger les couleurs.

Le jeune homme du portrait tourna la tête vers lui, puis se remit lentement à sourire avec espoir.

Berwald ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était déterminé à terminer ce tableau. Le bleu qu'il mélangeait avait la couleur d'un ciel apaisé. Mais plus le Suédois la regardait, moins il trouvait que cette couleur pourrait correspondre au jeune homme. Il se saisit alors de la première couleur qui lui tomba sous la main. Du rouge passion.

Il mêla les deux couleurs avec incertitude, se laissant aller à son instinct.

Le garçon eut un immense sourire devant le magnifique violet qui apparut sur la palette. A nouveau, il se mit face à Berwald et pencha la tête en avant.

L'homme ne réfléchit plus et commença à peindre. Il traça les contours d'un regard emplit d'innocence. Il colora les cristallins de son oeuvre et y ajouta quelques touches humides.

De grand yeux violets plein de douceur et de tendresse le fixaient maintenant à travers la toile. Le jeune garçon semblait plus que ravi. De sa main il pointa le coin inférieur gauche du tableau, invitant Berwald à signer son oeuvre et à lui donner un nom.

Le suédois sourit et se pencha. Il traça sa signature avec habileté et recula légèrement. Il fixa le jeune homme qui attendait souriant. Berwald répondit à son sourire et donna un titre à son oeuvre.

Tino.

Il recula enfin son pinceau, ravi d'avoir terminé. Il se leva et fit face au jeune homme. Celui-ci leva les bras et les tendit vers le blond. Ses mains traversèrent la toile et s'accrochèrent aux épaules de l'artiste. Lentement son visage sortit lui aussi du tableau et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Berwald.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, et profita enfin de son premier baiser. Après un moment à goûter les lèvres douces de Tino, ce dernier s'éloigna légèrement. Sa voix, douce et fluette raisonna alors.

-Viens avec moi ...

############***

Mathias était agacé ! Deux semaines que le grand dadais flippant ne s'était pas montré ! Il marcha donc d'un pas assuré vers l'appartement de Berwald avec la ferme intention de lui sonner les cloches vigoureusement.

Il sonna.

Rien ne vint. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il sortit son double des clés qu'il avait fait faire sans l'accord du propriétaire et s'engouffra dans l'appartement.

-Bon t'es où trou d ...

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. L'appartement semblait étrangement vide et fortement négligé. Le petit Hanatamago n'était pas venu l'accueillir en jappant. Il s'inquiéta.

Il passa la maison au peigne fin sans trouver aucune trace de son propriétaire ou de son animal. Il s'énerva. Il était certain que ce foutu Suédois avait plié bagage sans crier gare et était partit on ne sait où pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

Maudit soit cette grande andouille ! Le Danois arriva dans l'atelier ou trônait un immense tableau. De la taille d'un homme et large de trois mètres.

Mathias s'approcha et le regarda sous toutes ses coutures. Puis il rigola.

-Ah , c'est pour ce gamin que t'es parti ! Et bien tu as bon goût Be' !

Il parlait fort comme s'il s'adressait au Suédois.

-Hé ben, si tu ne te montres pas avant la fin du mois je pourrais toujours accrocher ce tableau dans le restaurant. Ce sera mieux qu'enfermé dans ton atelier. En tout cas, mon pote, tu as jamais été aussi souriant que sur cette peinture.

Il s'éloigna du grand tableau en riant. Sur la toile on pouvait voir deux hommes se fixant avec amour au milieu d'une plaine . Le plus grand avait un sourire tendre malgré un regard sévère. Le plus petit semblait rire et avait des yeux violets.

Au loin on voyait un petit chien blanc jouer avec les papillons.

Dans le coin en bas à gauche figurait le titre.

« Tino, Berwald et Hanatamago ».

##############***

Fin.

Espérant que cette petite fic vous a plu. Review please ^w^


End file.
